4th Wall Awareness
The ability to be aware that one's Universe is fictional, and potentially use this to act in otherwise impossible ways within their fictional universe. Also Called *Comic Awareness *Fourth Wall Breaking *Medium Awareness *Metacognition *Metaknowledge Capabilities User is aware that one's Universe is a fictional/false one, allowing them to carry out acts that, within the Universe, would otherwise be impossible. Depending on the extent of the user's power, one could potentially gain the powers of Reality Warping and/or Omniscience within the context of their own false Universe. Applications *4th Wall Interaction Associations *Plot Device Techniques *Reality Perception Limitations *Increased likelihood of being driven insane. *Read Computer Data / Place Files *Users may appear to be abnormal to everyone else. *May be linked to normal senses. Known Users See Also: Medium Awareness. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Literature Gallery Deadpool.jpg|Wade Wilson/Deadpool's (Marvel Comics) awareness that he is in a comic... 4th Wall Awareness -Deadpool.JPG|... can be distracting. Shehulk038 cov.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Thor loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics) File:Loki_Agent_of_Asgard_Vol_1_17_Textless.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics) 4th Wall Awareness By Uatu the Watcher.jpg|Uatu the Watcher (Marvel Comics) Pinkie Pie Breaking Fourth Wall.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Frendship is Magic) can view and shatter the fourth wall. Oopsy.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), like Pinkie Pie, is capable of breaking the 4th wall. The Storm King Shattering the Fourth Wall.jpg|The Storm King (My Little Pony The Movie) is happy to demonstrate this while being inside a comic book. Ajimu Najimi.jpg|Ajimu (Medaka Box) is aware that she is in a manga and will be animated. File:Neo_(The_Matrix)_hail_of_bullets.gif|Neo (The Matrix) is aware that The Matrix is a false existence, and as such can manipulate its reality, stopping bullets in their paths. Rango.jpg|The title character of the film Rango is aware of the fact that he's a fictional character in the film. KidIcarus-breaking 4th wall.png|Many Kid Icarus: Uprising characters like Pit and Viridi, often break 4th wall by making video games references or mentioning that they're in a video game themselves. Sonic sez.jpg|Sonic talking to the audience in the show's segment "Sonic Sez". Lyssa Drak.jpg|Lyssa Drak (DC Comics) Batman - The Man Who Laughs-007.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics) Sorryprotagonistintroduction.jpg|Kirihime Nastuno (Dog & Scissors) - "The protagonist has enter the story." Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2781.jpg|Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) File:Scott Pilgrim.png|Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim comics) frequently shows an awareness that he's in a fictional universe, telling many other characters to "read the book" when they ask questions regarding the events of previous chapters or volumes. 582px-Callie and Marie.png|The Squid Sisters (Splatoon), Callie (left) and Marie (right), are aware that they are in a video game and occasionally reference that fact. Deep_Breath_story_image.jpg|The Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who) tells the viewers to Google the Bootstrap Paradox. Nep.jpeg|Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) breaks the fourth wall. Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) is shown to be aware of the fact that he is in a cartoon, and would sometimes acknowledge the fictional world around him and the viewer. Sardonyx PNG new.png|Sardonyx (Steven Universe) is implied to have a limited awareness of the fictional nature of her show, making references to it as she gets to know Smoky Quartz, such as refering to one of the voice actors and to Cartoon Network itself. Tamatoa.png|Tamatoa (Moana) is slightly aware that he is in a Disney film. Controlfreak.jpg|Control Freak (Teen Titans) is completely aware that he is in an animated series and has even found a way to cancel the original Teen Titans and reboot it which resulted in the creation of Teen Titans Go! 779648-mine_s_wheel_of_pain_manga_super.png|Mine's (Akame Ga Kill!) Wheel of pain (With Gangan Joker's Mangas) Card_Collector_H.png|Card Collector (Valkyrie Crusade) is aware she is in a game, and even thinks that her power should be used on it. Lincloln Chillin' with Us.png|Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) frequently speaks to the viewer as a means of coping with his large family, and eventually passed the secret on to his friend, Ronnie Anne Santiago. Luan Tunes.png|On April Fools' Day, Luan Loud's (The Loud House) comedy becomes strong enough to break the Fourth Wall. Game of Squid Barons.jpg|The Squid Baron (center) (Shantae series) is aware he lives in a videogame, which often rubs off on Shantae. Frank Underwood is Watching.jpg|Frank Underwood (House of Cards) frequently blurts his ambitions to the audience, and no one's the wiser. Elliot Says Hello.jpg|Elliot Alderson (Mr. Robot) often likens the audience to an imaginary friend. Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead.png|While not fully conscious of their fictional nature, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern (Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead) do possess a limited awareness of the absurd nature of the events that surround them. The Player King Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead.jpg|From his actions and words, it is made clear that the Player King (Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead) is aware that he, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are fictional characters acting out a story on repeat. Sympathy for Senua.jpg|Due to her mental instability, Senua (Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice) can see and speak to the player. Sans.jpg|Sans (UNDERTALE) frequently acknowledges gameplay devices, such as LV and EXP. Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty).jpg|Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) is fully aware that he is a fictional character in a cartoon and makes a habit of mentioning it whenever possible or during the final episode of the season. Johnny Test 4th wall.png|Johnny Test (Johnny Test) "Now that's how you end a story." Dukey 4th wall.png|Dukey (Johnny Test) "It's like this everyday in this house." Susan Test 4th wall.png|Susan Test (Johnny Test) "Thought it was a sweet ending to this story." Bling-Bling Boy 4th wall.png|Bling-Bling Boy (Johnny Test) "It took me 4 seasons to kiss Susan." Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.53.54 PM.png|Santino Marella (WWE SVR 2010) "You're what some loser would create in a video game!" Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.54.40 PM.png|He then looks at the viewers and gives them a wink. Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.55.51 PM.png|Chris Jericho (WWE SVR 2009) talking to the viewers. Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.58.12 PM.png|CM Punk (WWE SVR 2009) talking to the fans while holding the camera. Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 8.26.10 PM.png|John Cena (WWE SVR 2009) shoving the camera. Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 8.02.12 PM.png|Triple H (WWE SVR 2009) "I've been down the Road to Wrestlemania countless times, but this time, you've got control. It's time to play the game!" Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 8.03.02 PM.png|Edge (WWE SVR 2011) "Dude, we totally fooled the player into thinking we weren't going to reunite!" Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 8.03.08 PM.png|Edge: "You see that weirdo staring at us through the TV?" Both Edge and Christian look at them. Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Silly Powers